This invention relates to the art of kinetic energy absorbing devices, and more particularly to a new and improved adjustable energy absorbing device providing linear deceleration of a moving object.
One area of use of the present invention is in hydraulic shock absorbers, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. It is desirable to provide linear deceleration capability in energy absorbing devices of the shock absorber type to avoid subjecting the moving object to high peak force loads. It would be highly advantageous to provide such capability in devices of this type in a manner characterized by simplicity in construction and effectiveness in operation. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide such cabability in a manner accommodating changes in such factors as weight, speed and moving force associated with the moving object.
The present invention provides an adjustable kinetic energy absorbing device of the type wherein a piston is moved along within a chamber containing hydraulic fluid in response to an applied impact force. The element defining the chamber is provided with a plurality of orifice openings spaced therealong in the direction of movement of the piston, and an elongated path is defined outwardly of the chamber and in fluid communication with the orifice openings. The path is relatively narrow in width and extends along the chamber defining element. Flow control means in the form of an elongated element is adjustably supported in the device and movable by cam means lengthwise along the path in operative relationship with the orifice openings to adjust the effective size of the orifices, the elongated element having spaced formations adapted to register with the openings to provide flow control in response to movement of the element. The device also includes a region in fluid communication with the path for receiving fluid flowing through the orifice openings and along the path.
The foregoing and additional advantages and characterizing features of the present invention will become clearly apparent upon a reading of the ensuing detailed description together with the included drawing wherein: